What is Love?
by Kurai Fenikuse
Summary: omg this was so hard to edit... but i did it, thanks to all at TNA who posted!Tasogaredarkcollision & LoonToon142! If you would like to join TNA go to http:thenarutoarmy.11. and you can help us write stories!


**HEY!** this is the first story i posted, dont worry be happy... omg... please review, thanks to all those that posted on TNA for this fic, Tasogare(darkcollision) & LoonToon142

warning: we do not own naruto. if you thought we did, you must be stupid.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

All my life I have wondered about love. Is love just a word? Or is it more? Something you just say or do you actually feel it? I want to make sure I got my facts down right. Everyone keeps saying that they loved me. My brother said he loved me. But back then, I thought it was all true. Until that day. Now I keep wondering that maybe this love that people speak of is only a myth. Something people say just because they're bored. Maybe I'm thinking too much but yesterday Sakura said she loved me. She told me yesterday, the night I left Konoha. That she loved me. Was it true? I didn't know how to respond. I felt warm back there and thanked her. Yet right now, I feel cold. What if she was lying to me? Now I am here standing on the statues of the valley of the end facing the man I have admired for so long. I feel betrayed. If Sakura had loved me, she wouldn't have made me feel this way. Now I clench my hands into a tight grip glaring at the man before me. Tears swelled up and I slowly backed away. From the moment I had heard his words, I felt betrayed again. I no longer admire this man. _"Sasuke, come back. The village and I. We love you._

"How could you Naruto." I say as I glared into his eyes. "How could you say something like that to me when you know it won't make any effect?"

I charged at him with full speed. Not caring what would happen. My heart was torn as the memories of my childhood came flowing back. Slowly I felt a burning sensation. It was the curse mark; it started to spread from my neck and upwards. I couldn't feel my body but I now feel power, power and joy.

I laughed menacing at him, glaring from eye to eye. I could see him shiver and delight flew up my veins at once.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice rang out in my ears full of concern and frustration. I smiled at him as I ran. Lightning flew into my arms and I could feel the burning heat of chakra bashing into my skin. Fast but slow as if in slow motion to me, IO lifted my hand and threw my Jutsu at him. My other hand grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. I smiled wickedly as he struggled to get free. And in a split second time seemed to freeze as I threw the chidori into his chest. He struggled a bit and after a while went limp.

"I don't care anymore Naruto. I know now what my past is. Don't forget that I have a reason to live as well." I screamed at him. With a yank and a thud, I threw him onto the ground and stared at his cold body for a few seconds.

"S-Sasuke... I promise to S-Sakura that I would bring you back..." Naruto managed to make out between chokes of oxygen.

I stared at him not able to break free from his eye contact. A sudden dread pulled over me and I instantly yanked away from the gaze. What's happening to me? Why do I feel so much sorrow. I haven't felt this way since...

_Sasuke, whatever you do... Don't follow your brother's footsteps..._

"Arrrrrg!" I screamed as I clutch my head tightly. What was happening to me I don't know but when I looked down at my dear friend, I could see him smiling.

_Damn_, I said inside my head. I get it now. I started to laugh as I backed away. "Well Naruto, I guess you'll have to break your promise."

Suddenly I froze. My heartbeat stopped as I looked down at the river reflecting my face hands and body. A sudden image flew through my mind and it started to suffocate me.

NO! I struggled inside my head as I tried to recall that image inside the reflection. I looked, exactly like him. My brother when he killed our clan. I shook violently and stepped back. With a crash I hit the rock behind me and fell to my knees, Rain started to pour down and I my head fell with a heap until my forehead touched Naruto's. I looked at his closed eyes and smiled.

'I won't do it. Brother, I will get your powers some other way.'

A shadow appeared as the water splashed up. I looked at the shadow, my first thoughts it was Orochimaru, but that was to quickly denied by the shape of the shadow, Kabuto perhaps?

"I heard what you said." The shadow grinned, the voice quickly denied the fact that was Kabuto also, since it was trying to hide something. The shadow walked forward as he blinked, then I quickly knew who it was.

"I heard, that you wouldn't be..Like..Me."

"Itachi!" I soon fell unconscious, as my brother walked away, he didn't even glance at him or Naruto, or the hiding ninja called Kakashi that was so obviously in a rush.

My last glimpse of him was when he stared right at me. I felt cold but at the same time, a warm spreading feeling went over and I smiled softly.

Itachi looked back at Sasuke, his eyes narrowing at the sight of someone so weak, but he let it go and turned away. "Orochimaru, you failed to catch me and now you want my brother? I'll show you that the Uchiha clan is not to be messed with."

Kakashi watched the dark figure leave as he jumped down.

"Your actions are weird Itachi." He said simply.

"What's it to you." He said as he left, Kakashi had no reason to try and get in a fight with him. He picked Sasuke and Naruto up seeing the wounds from Naruto healing, but still fatal.

"I better hurry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke snapped up in bed, wondering why he wasn't dead.

Oh well it didn't matter to him, he had to get out and find Orochimaru. He attempted to get up as he got out of bed then he was pulled back in it.

"Thought you would do something like that, the bed has a seal on it, and it won't let you leave till I disable it." Kakashi said twirling a kunai on his finger.

"Heh." Sasuke muttered,

"When does training start again."

"Training?" Kakashi asked half teasing him.

"The last thing I'm going to do right now, is train you." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to turn out like your brother." Kakashi muttered as Sasuke jumped out of bed, his fist an inch away from Kakashi's face.

He then was snapped back into bed.

"I'LL NEVER BE LIKE HIM!"

"You have sharingan, you wanted to kill your friend for power, and you left for your own purposes. Sounds like Itachi to me." Kakashi smiled then got serious and walked out the door.

"Damn Kakashi and his speaking skills..."

Sasuke lay back in bed, with his hands behind his head, thinking.

_Kakashi's right... I have turned out to be like Itachi... maybe... if I could-_

Suddenly Naruto burst into the room.

"HA! I KNEW I'D BE ABLE TO GET YOU BACK!"

_Baka..._

"_You_ got me back? From the looks of it, it was Kakashi."

Naruto walked away, muttering under his breath.

_Heh, just like old times..._

"Ya whatever Sasuke-jaku (weak)." Sasuke tried to punch Naruto this time.

"You know, I need to ask Kakashi-sensei how he did that."

"What are you talking about I BEAT YOU!"

"Remember, I beat you in two games Sasuke, one to get you back, and the other to scratch this." He said pulling out the forehead protector.

"Heh Kakashi got me back not you dobe."

"Jaku, how do you expect to get out of that valley at your given state." Sasuke's eyes went wide, the dobe did something smarter then him for a change.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:

first chappie done! hooray!!!

Naruto: don't get too excited.

T.T


End file.
